Kids Next Door: The Reverse Kids into End (2017, UK) - made by CoolzDane for rangerfan151
Kids Next Door: The Reverse Kids into End is a summer special of 5-Parter to during end of the planning with...Numbuh One and his Operatives. Father had a plan it to a fun with...DCFDTL to create a plan of villains in the end. Rangers in Reverse The Ranger teens take Katherine to the Angel Grove Fair for her birthday. Master Vile's master plan is revealed, as he sends his son Rito down to activate the Orb of Doom, and reverse the Earth's rotation, turning the Rangers back into children! Can our heroes stop them before being forced to revisit their youth yet again? Alien Rangers of Aquitar With the Earth under a spell that physically transforms everything and everyone back by under a decade, Angel Grove is ripe pickings for the attack of giant-sized Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, and their Evil Space Alien crew! But will salvation come in the form of Master Vile? Meanwhile, the Rangers, now kids, powerless, but still retaining their knowledge of how things are supposed to be, must make their way through Tengas, out of the city and to the Command Center! Master Vile's Monster Conference results in a large group of armored monsters, under the command of Professor Longnose, ready to strike the now-defenseless Earth! Zordon and Alpha make contact with the Power Rangers of the planet Aquitar, and convince them to come to help save Angel Grove. But how long can these water-based beings last the dry terrain of our world? Plus, the reunion of the Ranger kids with their mentors is cut short when Rito & Goldar place an implosion device outside the Command Center! Hogday Afternoon Zedd & Rita finally succeed in bringing the Hydro Hog to Earth, where he proceeds to drain the planet of all its water! Do the Alien Rangers stand a chance against their greatest enemy in a world that's out of their element? Meanwhile, Young Aisha arrives in Africa searching for the final sub-segment of the Zeo Crystal. She meets a young girl called Tanya and learns of a crippling famine affecting the land. And beneath the Command Center, Rito & Goldar reach the end of their journey. The Rangers kids are at last able to help those who've helped them, as they manage to revive the water-depleted Aquitians. But even if Billy can restore the world's water supply, can the Alien Rangers put an end to Hydro Hog before he drains it again? Elsewhere, in Africa, Young Aisha locates the last Zeo sub-crystal at her new friend Tanya's tribe. She's faced with an important decision between completing her mission or helping find a solution to the animal-effecting famine. Thanks to the surprising success of Rito and Goldar, even if the Rangers can restore the Earth to its proper time, our heroes' lives will never be the same! Father and his Monsters Father (Codename Kids Next Door) - Summer Special.png Professor Longnose.jpg Hydro Hog.jpg Category:Codename Kids Next Door Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Category:UK Category:Season Finale Category:Summer Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:End